


Sir Dinadan Converts The Heathen

by Mhari



Category: Arthurian Legend
Genre: Banter, Community: get_laid25, Drabble, M/M, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhari/pseuds/Mhari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An edifying tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Dinadan Converts The Heathen

**Author's Note:**

> [Technically it's Old Icelandic](http://www.polysyllabic.com/?q=node/36). Feel free to call the Extinct Dialects Police.

"Oh, _God_, Jesus that's good--"

"Hark at him," breathlessly. "Now there's a subject: How Sir Dinadan, With A Well-Timed Suck, Converted The Heathen Norseman."

"God-- damn your hide. Do I look Norse?"

"Well, in this light... or lack of it..."

"Very clever," crossly. "I'm Orkney born, not bred. My mother's Cornish."

"And your father the truest Briton of all."

"...I like your mouth better when it isn't talking."

"Touchy bastard."

"I'll touch you in half a minute, and not the way you-- oh, _Jesus_."

"...Couldn't you _pretend_ to be a Norseman? For the sake of the ballad?"

"_Skítkarl_!"

"Thank you."


End file.
